No hay novia Solo dos novios
by Chased Rainbow
Summary: One-short! Se acerca la boda de Sirius y Remus, así que los Merodeadores deciden ir a comprar un traje para la ocasión. Por supuesto, nada sale según lo planeado. ¿Conseguirán los trajes o le dará un ataque a la asistente de la tienda en el proceso? Slash!


**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a Jotaka. ¿Eso quien no lo sabe?

**No hay novia. Solo dos novios.**

Ahhh... la belleza del matrimonio. Una belleza que Sirius nunca había entendido, aunque todo mundo se la mencionaba.

Sinceramente, ¿qué gracia tenía invitar a todos esos familiares que detestas, y a los que no detestas tanto, a ir a un santo lugar, con un santo señor, para que te amarre y condene, _santamente_, a compartir el baño con otra persona por los siglos de los siglos, Amén?

Ósea, ¿cuál era el punto? Me quieres. Te quiero. ¿Podemos pasar a la siguiente escena, por favor? No necesito compartir mi cama contigo, no necesito compartir mi baño contigo, no necesito verte de mal humor en las mañanas y definitivamente no necesito vender todas mis películas porno. ¿Estamos?

Pero, siempre hay veces en las que debemos tragarnos nuestras palabras... o simplemente fingir que nunca las hemos dicho. Y eso fue justo lo que le pasó a Sirius Black cuando empezó a salir con Remus Lupin.

Claro, la revelación no le llego en su sétimo año de Hogwarts, sino dos años más adelante, cuando, por azares del destino (más bien por su propia insistencia), se cumplió su deseo de vivir con su novio. Un deseo, del que no se dio cuenta lo que implicaba, hasta que se hizo realidad.

No se dio cuenta de que él _necesitaba_ compartir su cama con Remus, que _necesitaba _compartir su baño con Remus, que _necesitaba _verlo de mal humor en las mañanas y que definitivamente _necesitaba_ comprar más películas porno para verlas cada noche con Remus.

Entonces sí, cuando ya estaba viviendo con él, todos sus ideales se fueron a la basura y la gran revelación le llego.

Tarde pero seguro.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, en la que la tubería se había atascado y por ende Remus estaba agachado con la cabeza dentro del mueble de la cocina tratando de repararla; Sirius se le acerco por detrás.

Lo primero que hizo, dada la posición, fue verle el culo y pensar: _Sí, quiero casarme con ese culo... y como el resto de él, claro. _Y lo segundo que hizo fue expresarse sencillo y directo:

- Lunático, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Dos horas más tarde, Remus Lupin le daba "el sí" a Sirius Black, todavía acostado en una cama del hospital en el que se recuperaba de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Un golpe provocado por el pequeño "salto" que dio debido a la sorpresa, logrando que su cráneo colisionara con el metal de la tubería.

Y ahora, ahí estaban. Los cuatro Merodeadores, junto con Lily Evans, parados frente a una tienda de trajes para boda. Que Merlín los ampare.

Decir que Remus estaba impresionado era poco. Hasta había llegado a creer que todo era una alucinación creada por su cabeza después del tremendo golpe. Él siempre había tenido muy claro que Sirius jamás sería un hombre casado, pero bueno, también creía tener claro que Lily jamás le diría que sí a James y sin embargo estaba seguro de haber ido a su boda meses atrás.

¿Sería que su mente le jugaba esas bromas?

- Bueno, chicos, deberíamos entrar ¿no?

- No, Colagusano - dijo Sirius - Solo nos quedaremos aquí afuera hasta que caía granizo.

- Claro que vamos a entrar, Peter - interrumpió Remus.

- Esperen - pidió James - antes Lily debe prometer estar cayada en la tienda.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - Lily se llevo las manos a la cadera.

- Porque te pones histérica con esto de las bodas, amor. Solo deja que ellos decidan, ¿está bien?

- Bien. - acepto molesta - Pero solo por esta vez.

Entraron todos juntos a la tienda, que estaba llena chicas jóvenes y decenas de vestidos blancos. Una muchacha se acerco a atenderlos.

- Bienvenidos. ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

- Estamos buscando dos trajes para boda... Nada demasiado formal. - dijo Remus.

- Genial... Entonces... supongo que la novia es... - titubeo mirando a Lily, que era la única mujer que venía con ellos.

- ¡Remsie! ¡Remsie es la novia! - exclamó Sirius dándole un leve codazo a su prometido. Nunca se hubiera imaginado su reacción.

- ¡YO NO SOY UNA PUTA NOVIA! - bramó la novia... es decir Remus, tomando a Sirius por la camisa y enseñándole los dientes.

Todas las verdaderas novias que estaban en la tienda lo miraron de mala manera y se cruzaron de brazos.

- Uuuu, novias enfadas - susurro Sirius - Di algo, no quiero también casarme en el hospital.

- Yo... no, no me r-refería a ustedes... no s-son ningunas putas... por eso se están casando, ya saben las p-putas no se casan... pues porque son putas y eso... deben mantener su putalidad... s-seguro que ustedes vivirán felices c-con su novia... ¡Digo, novio! Sí, novio. Porque ustedes no son lesbianas... o tal vez sí... ¡No digo que lo parezcan!.. Es que, yo, pues, esto, emm... u.u

Las mujeres solo lo observaron como si de un pedófilo se tratara y se dieron la vuelta ofendidas.

- Bien dicho, Lunático - lo animo James dándole una palmada en la espalda - Tú sí que sabes cómo hacer feliz a una mujer.

- Y hablando de mujeres... - interrumpió la asesora de la tienda- ¿la novia es...?

- No hay novia. Solo dos novios - aclaro Peter.

- Oh - soltó mirando a Sirius y Remus - ya entiendo... Acompáñenme por favor, vamos a ver los trajes para novio.

La chica los guío a lo largo de la tienda hasta llegar al área de hombres donde los percheros estaban ocupados por trajes enteros, corbatas y chalecos de todo tipo. Los Merodeadores y Lily se sentaron en una pequeña banca frente al probador.

Fue entonces cuando la sangrienta lucha comenzó.

- Bueno, ¿qué es lo que están buscando?

- Definitivamente nada color blanco.

- Pero, Sirius, el blanco te queda genial.

- No quiero verme como el muñequito del queque.

- Color negro, entonces.

- Naa, me veré como político.

- ¿Y el gris? Resaltaría tus ojos.

- Me hace ver pálido.

- ¡Porque eres pálido!

- ¡No es verdad!

- ¡Sí lo es! Pero no importa, a mí tampoco me gusta el gris.

- ¿Por qué?

- ... Me hace ver bajo.

- ¡Porque eres bajo!

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Tú también lo eres!

- Pero no tanto.

- Como sea. ¿Qué piensas del color azul?

- ¿Como el príncipe azul? No, gracias.

- ¡Pues hay que elegir algún jodido color!

- ¿Que te parece el rosado?

- ¡Claro que no, Black!

- Bueno, bueno. Será fucsia, entonces.

- ¡Que no! Sera negro y punto.

- ¡No pienso vestirme de negro!

- ¡Lo harás porque yo lo digo!

- ¿¡Quién te crees tú para mandarme!?

- ¡Tú prometido!

- ¡Eso no te da derecho!

- ¡Sí me lo da!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

- ¡ALTO! - bramó James poniéndose en pie y haciendo que los futuros esposos se callaran - ¡Parecen un par de maricas, joder!

- James, eso es lo que somos.

- Lo sé - dijo, para luego señalar hacia el área de mujeres - Pero el resto de la tienda no tiene porque enterarse.

A esa altura era obvio que la asesora empezaba a desesperarse.

- Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que están buscando? - pregunto de nuevo, interrumpiendo a los muchachos.

- Yo solo estoy aquí por obligación - aclaro Sirius -. Si por mí fuera iría justo como estoy ahora.

- Sirius, no puedes casarte con pantalones ajustados, una playera y tenis desteñidos - lo regaño Remus.

- ¿Y por qué no? - Canuto se levanto y salto a la plataforma donde normalmente las novias desfilan con su vestido, para luego deslizar sus manos por todo su cuerpo - ¿Sí o no me veo sexy?

Pues, según las futuras novias que estaban al otro lado de tienda, sí que lo estaba. Si no, ¿por qué otra razón empezaron a gritar y silbar como si estuvieran en un concierto?

Naturalmente esto hizo que la cara de Remus se pusiera color calabaza.

- ¿En serio vas a casarte con ese semental? - pregunto tímidamente la asesora de la tienda.

- Sí, eso parece ¿no? - suspiro el prometido del semental, poniéndose en pie y yendo a reclamar lo que le pertenecía - Lo siento chicas, pero esto - señalo a Sirius - no está a la venta.

- Sí, chicas, lo siento, - dijo con tristeza - pero aquí solo venden vestidos, tendrán que ir a buscarse al novio ustedes solas.

Las novias bufaron. Al igual que Remus.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Te recuerdo esas chicas están aquí porque van a casarse! ¡Igual que tú!

- No es mi culpa, Remsie, no puedes privar al mundo de esto. Soy demasiado sexy.

- ¿Sexy? Ya verás lo que es sexy. - dijo Remus, saltando a la plataforma y empujando a Sirius de la misma.

De esa forma se saco lentamente la sudadera, ganándose gritos emocionados de las novias. Le guiño un ojo a su público y, sin más rodeos, se quito la playera, dejando al descubierto su torso perfectamente formado.

Toda la tienda rugió.

El licántropo sonrío seductor y le lanzo su playera a Canuto.

- ¡Remus! ¿¡Como puedes hacerme esto!? ¡Tú eres mío! - lloriqueo su novio.

- No es mi culpa, Sirius, no puedes privar al mundo de esto. Soy demasiado sexy.

- ¿Sabes? Yo creo que sí puedo privar al mundo de eso. - y le tiro encima el primer lienzo de tela blanca que encontró, cubriéndolo por completo. Lo siguiente que hizo fue ignorar los abucheos de las damas decepcionadas.

Remus se quito el lienzo blanco de encima y se bajo de la plataforma.

- Todo bien, chicos, pero esto no es un prostíbulo. - les recordó Colagusano.

- ¿Tú también estás de aguafiestas? - dijo James, riéndose de lo lindo - Esto empezaba a ponerse bueno.

- No lo digo por mí, solo creo que fue demasiado para ella...

Todos siguieron con la vista la dirección que les indicaba Peter y ahogaron un grito. Los muchachos nunca supieron cómo, ni cuando, pero la asesora de la tienda estaba desmayada en el suelo. Y bueno, resumiendo la historia, cuando la asesora despertó, los echo de la tienda y Sirius y Remus terminaron casándose con pantalones ajustados, una playera y tenis desteñidos.

Lily mantuvo su promesa de estar cayada en la tienda, pero, apenas salieron de ahí, estallo. Protesto, protesto, protesto y rompió un par de dedos, pero finalmente desistió.

Remus Lupin era un lobo y Sirius Black era un perro. ¿Quién dijo que era fácil ponerle una corbata a tu perro?

**Fin**


End file.
